Battle of Ko-Koro
The Battle of Ko-Koro was an attack on Ko-Koro by the forces of The Mangaia Pact, led by Echelon, during the third chapter of Arc 2. Major Events *Echelon and his elite group of followers, called the Nightfall, entered Ko-Koro undetected as Lesterin mourning and bombed a portion of the Citadel (the main bridge was destroyed) and attacked the Sanctum. *The remainder of the Makuta Followers, along with The Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an, began their assault on the village's main gate, planning to use their photothermic powder to blow up the gates. *A unit of 20 Kane-Ra cavalry of the Sanctum Guard, led by Captain Korzaa, sally out, and attack the besiegers. *Some fights occured at the hospital in the Nuju-Marion complex, but Krayzikk the Titan and others protected the patients as they were evacuated. *The main gate was blown up with Stralix powder, and the cavalry retreated. The Brotherhood forces pushed in to the city. *The Nightfall defeated the defenders of the Sanctum, and pushed further inside. *The evacuation was started. Some inhabitants were led to the Nuju-Marion complex through an underground ice passage by the Sanctum Guard, and left the city. *The Ko-Koro prison was attacked by the Toa Shaydas and several other Dark Toa, including Xxeth and Kitano; the defenders were defeated and the inmates were freed. *A mercenary organization called The Outsiders sent five warriors (Forger, Enforcer, Judge, Champion and Tracer) to help with the evacuation, in hope of getting rewarded, but they are instead convinced to join the attackers, and storm the hospital. * A group of six inmates freed from the prison, sent by the Toa Shaydas, began another assault on the hospital, while the five Outsiders, hired by Kitano, made preparations to join in. * The Outsiders, hired by Kitano and Karemo, began their assault on the Hospital, in accordance with Zero's orders to not board a "sinking ship". After being beaten off by the defenders, The Outsiders retreated in order to regroup, while Enforcer, realising that the Dark Toa had misled The Outsiders, attempted to negotiate a truce with the defenders. Forger, Champion, Tracer & Veneras enter the building. * Krayzikk and Forger negotiated a ceasefire between the hospital defenders and the Outsiders. The peace between the two groups was soon shattered once again though, when Judge's screams of pain were heard - Kimala had burned out one his eyes after defeating him and relieving him of his mask. While still intending to make Kimala pay for her actions, The Outsiders agreed that this would have to wait, and the two groups remained aligned, vacating the hospital in order to complete the evacuation. * Captain Korzaa was captured by Pae, and taken to Ta-koro. Without a leader, the numerous Sanctum Guard had great difficulty defending the Koro. *The Outsiders kept up their side of the bargain and escorted the refugees to the Tren Krom Break, ferrying them across via the cable car to safety. * Korero and Oreius arrived in the city, and began to evacuate the remaining populace after seeing the situation. * Kimala, Veneras, Verulas, Enforcer, Rekhyt and Dastan returned to Ko-Koro and attempted to get the attention of Korero, only for the wall they were standing on to be brought down by Mortem, who, in conjunction with Dayeth, engaged the group. * Kimala and others decided to leave the Koro after the fight because it was too dangerous and because Oreius had already gathered most of the remaining inhabitants, intending to lead them to safety. Mortem and Dayeth entered the Sanctum, and found the Wall of Prophecy defaced with threatening slogans written in blood by the Nightfall. *Korero and Oreius meet up with a group of people, Cael and Agni among them. The Maru tell them to take away the survivors to safety, while they infiltrate the Sanctum. They manage to get inside, and see the bloodied Wall of Prophect and the Nightfall. Korero decides that they would have no chance against them, and leave. *The Sanctum Guard is defeated, and the city is captured. The Legacy, however, allows people to leave if they so desire, as long as they carry a message: if Ko-koro will be attacked r infiltrated, a group of civilian hostages will be killed immediately. The refugees then leave, but some of them are gunned down by Rorg and others, just to show that the Legacy is being serious. *Later, many outcasts, mercenaries and criminals settle in Ko-koro, and a district of the city ends up in the control of the Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an. *The Le-Koro Gukko force assisted in retaking the gates and liberating the citizens. Minor Events *Jin, Pae, and Nika joined Echelon and co. in the fight. *Ropurungui and Revekk spearheaded the defense of the citadel. Sukot Urn Voyuk and Gevenne joined them. The Toa of Gravity issued a challenge to Echelon and his followers, which was promptly answered by Agrona, then Karnakie and Eisen. Gevenne engaged Eisen, Revekk attacked Agrona only to be stopped by Greisk. *Larikon Torchbearer astride his great ash bear gave a rousing speech to his fellow cultists, and with zealotry they rushed down the mountain side toward the main gate. *Kitano pounded against the gates of Ko-Koro with a pair of Rahi summoned by his kanoka blade. After weakening the gate he stepped aside for the Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an to finish the job with barrels of photothermic powder gathered by the cult in months prior. When the cavalry of Kane-Ra from the Sanctum Guard arrived, Kitano kualsi-ed back from the battle and used his kanoka blade to create disorder among the ranks by taking over one of the rahi. *Priicu sent five letters from the Wise Man's Archive to each surrounding Koro, along with a note titled HELP to Ihu-Koro. Soon enough reserves from the northern mountain village were skiiing downhill to the rescue. *Onoraza attacked a group of Ko-Matoran guards, but was challenged by the Toa of Ice name Dahkapa. Fe-Matoran mercenary named Londar joined Dahkapa to help him against Onoraza. The fight ended in a stalemate, and Dahkapa let Onoraza escape. *Zekev and Zomma Caruchi fought in the city streets as Zomma tried to leave the village. *Taleen, having jumped over the wall to engage the forces of darkness, was attacked from the air by Karemo and defeated. She limped back to the Koro and was taken to hospital by Jalkron. *Dahkapa goes to fight at the main gate, but is wounded by Sir Zekev of the Brotherhood and falls unconscious. * The Toa Shaydas intend to use an impromptu lava bomb to destroy the hospital, however, their creation falls apart, and without enough Toa energy to try again, the trio retreat to Ga-Wahi. *Arabeth aids Revekk, but the Nightfall is too powerful. Greisk lets her escape, and she meets up with Ishi to break into Ambages' apartment. Once inside, they are engaged by a trio of guards and a fierce melee ensues. *Zekev defeats Joskander and disarms him. *Toa Veneras confronts Brontes and Forger. Legacy of the Assault The Mangaia Pact, having taken the village of Ko-Koro for themselves, began to crumble. Larikon Torchbearer and the rest of his brethren, the Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an, left in a hurry after Echelon's warriors turned sour. Having cemented complete control of his new home, Echelon became the sovereign of Ko-Koro and surrounding territories, creating a village of shadow for all manner of unsavory ruffians to live and worship their dark god. Echelon abandoned the city of Ko-Koro during the hostage crisis, allowing for Ko-Koro to be retaken in his absence. Involved Characters Sanctum Guard *Captain Korzaa *Unnamed Guard Captain: NPC at the gate *Ikkel: A Guard NPC at the gate *Jaatava: A Ko-Matoran NPC guard *Kallio: NPC guard *Sukot urn Voyuk *Ropurungui *Jornetar (NPC Kane-Ra Rider) *Trillia (NPC Kane-Ra Rider) *Veneras Other defenders *Kellin and his Ussal crab 'Cancer' *Krayzikk *Londar *Dahkapa *Gevenne *Taleen *Icha *Kimala *Jalkron *Jornetar *Brontes *Joskander *Raaka *Wraith *Razsk *Revekk The Legacy *Echelon *Kohra *Rorg *Eisen *Agrona *Karnakie *Kitano *Karemo *Ishi Polzin The Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an *Grandmaster Larikon Torchbearer *Sir Zekev *Sir Ira *Sir Zolarn *Sir Jaaku *Lady Rakona *Goran (Zombie of Rakona) *Sir Thentyle *Sir Weiss Other Attackers * Mortem *Dayeth *Greisk *Zolam *Xxeth *The Toa Shaydas: Onic, Chavara and Panyk. Unaffiliated *Zomma Caruchi: A Toa with a surly mouth out for himself. *Onoraza: Wanted to kill all Matoran. *Jin *Pae *Nika *Priicu: Sent letters to each Koro, requesting immediate help *Celsakh (Deceased) *Verulas *Haarnak *Arabeth *Kakrant The Outsiders *Forger *Tracer *Enforcer *Judge *Champion Quotes External Links * The Battle Begins * The Fall of Ko-koro Category:Events Category:Ko-Wahi Category:Ko-Koro Category:Battles Category:Staff Plot Category:Terrorism